Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been implementation of sensors-based services to sense road details, for example, real-time calculation of curvature values since critical driving maneuvers occurs more on the curves. However, service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing accurate and reliable calculation of curvature values to autonomous vehicles encountering varied road curvatures because of the sensitivity and non-linear characteristics of curvatures.